No Bus Stuff
by LizAndArianaGillies
Summary: On the bus to nationals, Beca get's frustrated so Chloe takes care of it. I suck at summaries. Beca G!P. Not for children or Macie's eyes. A requested prompt. The title is a play on words that doesn't really have anything to do with the story... Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one mentioned. It's not one of my best but it was a request so I finished it. Hope it's to standards. :P**

"This sucks," Beca groaned, "Why do they keep breaking into song?"

"We're an acapella group. That's just what we do."

"But we're on a tiny bus. It's so loud and annoying."

The redhead pouted playfully.

"You're just grumpy because," her voice lowered to a whisper, "we aren't going to be able to have sex until after nationals."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes-"

"Hey," Aubrey interrupted, "Stop with the lovers quarrel! It's too early to listen to you guys fight!"

The brunette sighed, closed her eyes, and leaned her head back against the seat.

"I'm sorry," Chloe breathed into Beca's ear, "Let me make it up to you."

"Chlo', what do-"

Chloe trailed her hand down to the DJ's jeans, immediately playing with the hem of them.

"Just stay quiet, Becs."

The redhead pulled the zipper down painfully slowly as her girlfriend tugged off her jacket to throw over her lap.

Chloe's hand slid into Beca's pants and past her boxers, fingertips tickling her semi hardened cock.

"God," Beca puffed, "I need some breathing room."

She hurried and took Chloe's hand in hers, directing it to pull her dick out completely.

The redhead wrapped her hand around the member, giving it a small squeeze causing Beca to fidget a little in her seat.

Chloe began a gentle stroking pattern as the DJ's eyes fluttered around to look at everyone around her.

All of the other Bellas were either asleep already or distracted with phones or iPods.

"I need to feel more of you," Beca husked quietly as her girlfriend sped up a bit.

Chloe smirked, keeping her hand in motion as she silently dropped to her knees in front of Beca.

The brunette's breathing sped up as Chloe yanked the jacket off her lap.

Beca whimpered when she felt hot breath and warm lips ghosting over her cock.

"We're gonna get caught," Beca whispered.

The redhead pulled her girlfriend down for a kiss.

"Interesting."

The shorter girl let herself fall back against her seat as Chloe slid her mouth over the head of Beca's dick.

Beca bit her lip, grabbing the back of Chloe's head and forcing her to take in about three inches of her.

The redhead hummed quietly as she pulled back and ran her tongue over her girlfriend's helmet.

Beca breathed in sharply as she gripped the empty seat in front of her, choking back a moan as she reentered Chloe's mouth.

Chloe began a slow pace, Beca's hips involuntarily gyrating to tempo.

The taller girl let her teeth graze momentarily over the DJ's skin as she took in about six total inches.

The brunette looked down, watching Chloe's head bobbing against her.

That alone was almost enough to send her over the edge.

Her eyes rolled back and fluttered shut as Chloe tightened her lips around her dick.

"Baby…I'm gonna…"

Remembering where they were, she pursed her lips to silence herself.

The redhead sped up even faster, her hot tongue running over Beca.

Beca moved her hands to Chloe's chin, forcing them to make eye contact.

Within seconds, Chloe's mouth was filled with Beca's cum.

The liquid trailed down her throat as she continued her movements.

Beca's muscles were still twitching from her last climax, but quickly recovered, preparing her body for another.

She honestly had no idea how she managed to stay so noiseless throughout this encounter, but she had.

Chloe forced Beca's cock to the back of her throat, all nine inches entering her mouth.

"Damn," Beca whispered breathlessly as her girlfriend worked on her, unrelenting.

Just as Beca felt her orgasm rising, Chloe started to pull back.

Panicked, the smaller girl roughly forced Chloe's lips back around her cock.

All of the cum made it into her mouth except for a small line that began trickling down the side of her mouth.

She sexily licked it up as she settled back into her seat.

The redhead pecked her girlfriend's lips innocently then giggled.

Still star struck, Beca tucked herself back into her jeans slower than she should have.

The brunette breathed in deeply as she leaned on Chloe's shoulder.

"Fuck. I can't believe you just did that."

"It was a 'good luck at nationals' present."

**Good? Decent? Bad? Lemme know.**

**A/N: Sorry that it was so short. Not a lot can be done with only a blow job on a bus. :/ Hope you enjoyed it though. Also sorry it took so long to get uploaded. **


End file.
